Stranded in the Bathroom
by Hyper-Punk
Summary: Okay. So I was taking a shower, right? And I suddenly got this idea! Why not make a oneshot fic where two characters of an anime are stranded in the bathroom! LOL Read on, my minionser, readers!


Do you find it odd that all my best ideas come to me when I'm in the shower…? Yeah, I thought so, too. LOL Anywho, I guess it just gives me time to think.

I have an idea for a new type of one-shot. It's called _Stranded in the Bathroom: A Different Kind of One-Shot_. Er…kinda self-explanatory, meh? LOL This is how it goes: pick an anime, and then choose two people from it. Place the bathroom, and let your creativity craft the wacky scenario that unfolds. LOL Wow. I never knew I even knew those words. –tilts head- Well, then, I'll make mine and let you read it—HA! Like I'd give you a chance—so you can make your own!

Oh. And I dun own Avatar. Might just wanna get that straight. –sighs-

Stranded in the Bathroom

A Different Kind of One-Shot

Zuko sighed and slumped into the bathroom, closing the door and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Checking the clock on the bathroom wall—it was light green with rubber duckies. Damn you, Uncle, and your interior tastes—he yawned and blinked at the thought running through his head:

_Why the hell are you going to take a shower in the middle of the night?_

Zuko smirked as he shrugged off his T-shirt and then scowled at his pale reflection in the mirror. God, he didn't even have a _tan_ line!

_Because, inner-voice-in-my-head. No one else will be awake, and I slept through most of the day. I probably smell like the empty pizza box lying in my room._

_Ah. So, you'll just assume that a fourteen-year old girl isn't up watching TV. And you'll just assume that a sixteen-year old boy isn't up eating. And you'll assume—_

_SHUT UP._

_Shutting up._

Zuko scowled again and dropped his boxers near his T-shirt on the tile floor. Uncle could have at least gotten a rug or something. The tile was looking pretty old.

The soap-holder on the sink read _I Love Tea_. The fire prince snickered and slipped his hand behind the shower curtains, tugging them to one side with a small jerk. God, the tile on the walls was even that sickening color of green. What was Uncle thinking? Who knows? Maybe he had been high on tea or something when he had the bathroom decorated.

Zuko laughed aloud this time as he turned the knob on the shower wall. Hot water poured from the faucet and he dangled his hand under it until the temperature was to his content.

Nodding to himself, he shivered in the cold air and pulled the middle knob out, water rushing down from above his head. He stepped into the tub and pulled the curtains closed, letting the steamy water run down his back to drain out of the bathtub.

"After this," Zuko said softly to himself as he reached down for the _Dove_ soap—that's what you get when you have a fourteen-year old girl living in the house—and a washcloth, "I'll just get some pop or something…watch some _Nick-at-Night_. Clean up the pizza, kick a path through the mess of dirty laundry, and keep the lights low so Uncle won't get mad."

Down the hall, a door opened and Katara stepped out. Behind her, as she shut the door, one could see the TV on the _Anime Network_ channel, the only light in the room. The bed was messy and clothes were strewn in a junkyard in front of the closet. Katara's long brown hair was down and drifted to her waist and she wore a tank top and some loose shorts.

She grinned at the magazine cutouts that labeled the door hers and crossed her arms, slipping silently down the hall to the bathroom closest to her room. Opening the door, she knelt beside the sink in the dark and searched for some Kotex.

"Dammit…" Katara muttered under her breath and stood up. Didn't it all go wrong right when you didn't want it to? Stepping back out into the hallway, she turned the corner to the second bathroom—closer to Iroh and Zuko's rooms—and turned the knob on the door.

Zuko's eyes shot open as he rubbed soap on his shoulders. _Oh, damn…I forgot to lock the door!_

Katara's eyes widened as she saw the steam in the dim light of the old bathroom and heard the water running and saw boxers lying on the tile. _Oh, damn…someone's in here!_

Telling herself that it was probably just Sokka, she knelt beside the cupboards under the sink and opened them. They creaked and she flinched. Oh, once again: when she wanted to be quiet, it was loud.

Zuko blinked. Who was coming into the bathroom and getting into the sink? Whoever it was, they'd better leave. God, was this uncomfortable or what?

His wet hand reached out from behind the curtain to the door that was conveniently close, dripping water as it stretched. Katara's eyes shifted up to see it, and she blinked, and then went back to stuffing pads in her pockets.

_Get the pads…close the door…get out of here…get back in the bedroom…God, Aang's probably enjoying the anime…_

When Zuko's fingertips brushed the oak wood, he pressed hard and the door shut. Katara stood up.

"I'm leaving now," she said, just loud enough to be heard. Zuko's cheeks turned red.

"Katara?" he piped.

"Zuko?" Katara tilted her head. "What are you doing in the shower at eleven-twenty-two at night?"

"Uh…I just woke up…?"

"Oh. I just…came in here…to get something."

"It was cold. Next time close the door."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry."

"That's okay."

It was silent as Katara reached out to open the door. Jiggling the metal knob, she squeaked. "I can't get out!"

Zuko scowled. What was she doing, trying to stay in the _bathroom_ as he took a _shower_? "Right. Good one."

"No…no, really! Zuko, I can't get out. The door_ won't open_!"

Zuko stopped washing his face and poked it out from behind the curtains, dripping, and being sure to hide the rest of his body. Cocking an eyebrow, he inquired, "You pulling or pushing?"

"I'm pulling! What—you think I'm an idiot?"

"Just saying…"

Katara shook her head and shoved the pads deeper into her pockets. "Well, how am I supposed to get out? I can't just _stay_ in here. You're taking a shower!"

"Oh, I'm sure you've been in here with Aang."

"…That's just gross."

He laughed and then remembered that he was naked. Pulling back into the shower, he resumed washing his face.

Katara examined the wallpaper. "Who decorated this bathroom?"

"Uncle."

"…It's…er…cute."

"Yeah, I know. Ugly, isn't it?"

"Yup." She plopped down onto the toilet seat and yelped as she slid off. Zuko burst into laughter at the loud _thud_.

"What the hell was that?"

"I fell off the toilet seat…"

"What?"

"The toilet seat! It's slippery!"

"Oh, you mean the cushion thing? Iroh had to have that yellow so it'd match the walls. It's vinyl, isn't it?"

"Boy, you sure know a lot about the bathroom."

Zuko tried to come up with a comment, but couldn't and just started to wash his hair. Katara sighed and leaned against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. Zuko scrubbed at his head as he asked, "So what are you doing up?"

"I dunno…"

"Really. Fascinating."

Katara rolled her eyes. "What I mean is…never mind."

"What?"

"Me and Aang are watching _Anime Network_. Why?"

"What's on?"

"At the moment…_FullMetal Alchemist_. We had some noodles earlier. Aang's almost asleep, but I'm watching to see if Ed can make it through Lab Five. He's got my blanket on the floor, and I've got my sheets on the bed. We've been snacking on some cheese puffs for a while. God, I'm gonna ruin my teeth."

Zuko snickered slightly. "Details. Wow. Didn't need to know all that."

"You _asked_ what I was doing up." Katara shifted a bit and crossed her arms, a small smile twitching at her lips. Zuko finished rinsing out his hair and turned the shower off.

"You're gonna have to close your eyes now."

"Planned on it!" Katara covered her eyes and heard the shower curtain fly open, heard Zuko fidgeting with a towel, heard his footsteps as he moved out onto the tile, felt the heat from the shower and wondered how they could be so comfortable in such an awkward situation. I mean they were sort of friends. Okay, so they were friends.

But one friend was very naked, and the other was very menstrual.

Does that complicate the situation at all?

Zuko's face was dusted with red as he realized he had nothing but his dirty T-shirt and his—_clean­_—boxers in the bathroom. Getting back into those, he dropped the towel near the door and sighed.

"Okay. Dressed."

Katara slit her fingers slowly and peeked out between them. She whistled playfully and giggled—yes, she _giggled_; no more sugarhighs at midnight with Aang for her!—at his scowl. Turning around, Zuko grasped the doorknob.

Turning it, he tugged on the door, but found it jammed. "Oh, c'mon…"

"Told ya."

"I know."

"It's stuck. Move the towel."

He did so and tried again, only to approach the same futile result. Groaning, he slumped against the door and stared at Katara, who in turn stared back. Her loose pink pants hung from low on her hips, and her tank top hugged her figure—also pink, but a very light pink. Her fingertips still showed vague signs of the cheese puffs and he snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Katara blushed slightly and wiped her hands vigorously on her pants. "What'd you come in here for, anyway?"

"None of your business."

"Fine…it was a hairbrush, wasn't it?"

"…Yeah!"

"No. It wasn't. I bet it was a ketchup packet."

Katara burst into laughter at this and toppled over onto the tile, hugging her stomach. Zuko grinned at the inside joke. But wait…did Katara get it?

She straightened back up and shook her head, her face red from laughter and a tinge of embarrassment. After a moment as they both looked around the bathroom, studying Iroh's "special" interior decorating skills once more, Katara yawned.

"What, does _Anime Network_ make you tired?"

"No, me and Aang had a pillow fight earlier. _Lots_ of ammunition."

"…"

"…?"

Zuko snickered and popped his fingers. Katara blinked. "What? Is a pillow fight odd?"

"No…"

She yawned again and curled up on the tile, closing her eyes.

"You're…going to sleep _here_?" Zuko managed.

Katara opened an eye. "Unless you can open the door, yes."

He nodded and reached up, switching the light off and leaning his head against the wall. "G'night."

"M-hm…"

Zuko smiled to himself in the darkness. Hey, the girl wasn't that bad after all, what with being stuck in the bathroom with him and all.

Sokka stretched as he kicked his door open. Scratching the back of his head with a wide yawn, he blinked sleepily and looked around. It was daylight, and the door to Katara's room was open, the posters plastered on it staring at him.

"Creepy," he muttered under his breath as he poked his head in. Immediately he snickered. Empty noodle bowls were stacked on the carpet, and Aang was sprawled out on Katara's goose-down blanket near the TV, a commercial for _Sonic_ on. He snored slightly and tossed his head, his foot twitching.

Sokka rubbed his eye and shook his head, laughing lightly at Aang. Then he stopped, opened the rubbed eye, and looked back at the room.

Where was Katara? She wouldn't be up so early…how early _was_ it?

_That can wait!_ Sokka snapped at himself as he slid down the hall. _Bathroom time!_ He tried to stop at the bathroom closest to his room, but crashed and ended up in front of the bathroom next to Iroh's door. Shrugging, he pushed the door open.

Or, at least he _tried_ to. There was something in front of the door blocking the way. Inching into the bathroom, his mouth dropped at the sight in front of him.

Katara was curled up on the floor, sleeping peacefully. Zuko was half-sitting, half-slumping on the door, legs crossed, his head on the wood, fast asleep with Katara's head in his lap. They both didn't seem to notice the intruder on the placid slumber, so neither stirred.

Sokka just stared, thoughts creeping into his mind that he didn't even want to think.

What if—? What had—? Zuko—? Katara—? Sokka's left eye twitched and he inched out of the room, leaving the door open. He went to the other bathroom and slammed the door, about to pee his pants.

The loud noise made Zuko jump. Rubbing his face groggily, he looked around.

_Bathroom…why am I in the bathroom—? Oh, yeah…_ Looking down, his amber eyes widened in shock and his shoulders jerked a little.

_KATARA? WHAT IS SHE DOING IN MY LAP? WE DIDN'T—! WE COULDN'T—! AACK!_

Slowly, eyes still wide, teeth gritted, he lifted her head and laid it on the floor. Standing up, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, blushing like mad.

_But, hey_, Inner-Voice-In-Zuko's-Head said, _at least you got out of the bathroom_.

Katara and Aang watching _Anime Network…_ -snickers- Lalala! Excuse the oddness. Yeah, yeah, I know. They all live together—so what? LOL And yeah, yeah, I know. It's modern times. But you still love me! Right? –takes out a dagger- RIGHT? –grins- Of course you do! Anywho, review if you think you'd like to try the _Stranded in the Bathroom_ one-shot, or if you liked it. Hell, just review!

Oh, and Lizzie… -snickers- Thanks for the "ketchup packet" idea. And nobody…ask…it will remind me…of the corn dogs…AH! THE CORN DOGS! –bursts into laughter and topples over, hyperventilating-

Oh…and sorry. I played Katara and Zuko all wrong, I know. BLAME IT ON THE CONSTANT SUGARHIGH! –resumes hyperventilating- REVIEW! REVIEWS SEND ME INTO HAPPY PLACES!

…Thank you. Thank you very much.


End file.
